La respuesta siempre estuvo allí
by Hermy Harry 14
Summary: En la vida,a veces hay preguntas sin respuestas. Harry y Hermione tienen demasiadas preguntas en la cabeza, y....las respuestas están más que cerca de ,o que ellos piensan.RR's, bienvenidas!


Sólo eran él, el viento, el frío, la lluvia, la oscuridad. Había regresado a su sala común, luego de caminar sin rumbo fijo por el castillo desolado, sin ningún estudiante rondando por los pasillos, nada. Después de todo ya era bastante tarde, seguramente a esa hora ya estaban todos en sueños, esperando el nuevo día que estaba por llegar.

Pero él continuaba allí. Solo, en un sillón, estaba Harry Potter. Lo único que se escuchaba en ese momento era el crepitar de las cálidas llamas de un fuego cada vez más débil en la chimenea, y la lluvia golpeando los cristales de la ventana más cercana a él.

Luego de varios minutos de pensar, sentado en su sillón favorito, por fin había llegado a una conclusión: había cometido un gran error.

Sí, ¿cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido? Ni siquiera él se reconocía. Había sido demasiado superficial, en realidad lo era un poco, le pasó con Cho…"otro error" las palabras le resonaron en la mente.

Pero aquello había sido distinto. Su sexto año fue muy distinto. Se había dejado llevar, sí, por la belleza exterior, había sido tan débil…."Estúpido" se decía una y otra vez…

Flash back

Era una hermosa mañana, el sol comenzaba a salir alegremente, al mismo tiempo en que los estudiantes comenzaban a salir de sus habitaciones para dirigirse al Gran Comedor.

Linda mañana. Al salir de la sala común, apuró el paso. Había quedado de encontrarse con Ginny en la entrada del Gran Comedor. Dobló a su derecha, siguió por el pasillo….pero algo lo detuvo. No. Alguien.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?- esa voz le sonaba familiar.

-¿Pues qué crees?- susurró otra voz, también conocida por él.

-Sabes que no estoy preparada, debes darme tiempo.-decía la segunda voz.

-¿Tiempo? ¿No crees que has tenido el tiempo suficiente?

Harry se ocultó tras una armadura, esas voces las conocía, proyectó la vista por sobre la armadura y se llevó una gran gran sorpresa: ¿Qué diablos hacía Ginny hablando con Malfoy, así, con tanta confianza? ¿No era que Malfoy odiaba a los Wesleys? Aún con la reciente duda que crecía más y más, agudizó el oído para escuchar mejor.

-Está bien, te prometo que hoy mismo hablo con Harry.-la voz le temblaba.

¿Hablar con él? ¿A qué se refería Ginny?

Sin dudarlo, Harry salió de su escondite, se dirigió sigilosamente hacia ellos, sin que se dieran cuenta. Habló tan fuerte, que los otros dos de sobresaltaron al oír su voz.

-Ginny, ¿me puedes explicar qué es lo que me tienes que decir?

Ginny lo miró poniendo los ojos en blanco, Draco sólo se limitó a decir:

-¡Ah!…emm…yo me voy. Los dejos solos Potter.- Le dirigió una mirada de desprecio antes de marcharse y luego desaparecer por el siguiente pasillo.

-¿Y bien?- Harry quería saberlo de una vez por todas, no le gustaba que le escondieran cosas.

-Bueno….Harry…yo, esto…- Ginny parecía confusa.

Harry sólo guardó silencio.

-Verás, Harry yo…hace tiempo, no umm…bueno este año me di cuenta de algo.

-¿Cómo?-Harry no entendía nada.

-Lo que pasa es…que yo…no puedo estar a tu lado. No puedo…

Harry se sorprendió. Debería sentir rabia, frustración pena….qué sabía él, pero, al contrario, no sintió ni la pizca de nada de aquello. Se sentía como …¿extraño? No lo sabía en aquel momento.

-¿No me vas a decir nada?-le preguntó sorprendida. Al parecer, esperaba una reacción distinta por parte de Harry.

-Continúa- fue lo único que dijo él.

-Bueno, yo no puedo estar contigo…verás, siempre me gustaste, Harry…pero no puedo soportar que cada vez que me ven en algún pasillo, en la biblioteca, en el baño, en las clases, en todas partes, me apunten por salir con el famoso Harry Potter. Yo no quiero eso para mí. ¡No lo soporto! – Harry podía escuchar la respiración agitada de la pelirroja.

-¿Sabes cuál fue tu problema, Ginny?- sus pensamientos eran confusos, pero de algo estaba completamente seguro.-Nunca me pudiste entender. Por que tú no me conoces. Nunca me conociste.

Ginny bajó su cabeza.

-Tienes razón Harry, nunca pude entenderte… yo no te conozco…tú no eres para mí.

-Adiós Ginny, adiós para siempre.- fue lo único que le dijo.

Fin del flashback

Eso había ocurrido. Aún lo recordaba. Esa tarde, estuvo pensando, ¿cuándo encontraría a la persona indicada?

La respuesta estaba a menos distancia de la que creía.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione se encontraba tendida en su cama, no había pasado un buen día, y no podía cerrar los ojos. Su cabeza estaba llena de preguntas sin respuesta, pero llena de respuestas que aún no lograba descifrar.

Aquella tarde, había quedado con Ron en la Sala de los Menesteres, luego de una perdida respuesta del chico.

Apuró el paso, iba con un retraso de cinco minutos. Al llegar, encontró de inmediato al pelirrojo, que al verla, le dijo inmediatamente:

-Pensé que no vendrías- le dijo con un tono extraño en la voz.

-Ron, no seas exagerado, sólo me retrasé cinco minutos.

-Nunca te retrasas, Hermione, eres muy puntual.

Hermione Puso los ojos en blanco, y desvió la mirada.

A ese punto habían llegado. Últimamente Ron estaba más insoportable que nunca. A cualquier cosa que hiciera o dijera la castaña, le encontraba el más mínimo defecto, y eso ya le estaba comenzando a hartar.

-¡¿Puedes dejar de criticarme, Ron!- por fin lo había dicho.- Aunque sea una vez, una sola vez- puso especial énfasis en las últimas tres palabras- no me digas nada.

Ron se tragó las palabras que gritaban por salir de su boca.

Hermione agradeció el gesto, guardando silencio también. Tenía que decírselo, estaba cansada, cansada de las críticas, los celos, las peleas. Ella no quería eso, no le gustaba vivir así.

-Ron, tengo que decirte algo muy importante.

El pelirrojo alzó la vista, como buscando la respuesta en el rostro de Hermione. Pero no la encontró.

-¿Qué pasa ahora, Hermione?- definitivamente, Ron tenía un humor de perros.

-No me hables así. ¿Sabes?- Ya no lo soportaba. Definitivamente, tenía que hacerlo.

-¿Qué?-preguntó torpemente el chico.

-Ya me cansé.- sonaba bastante decidida, lo que a Ron le extrañó. ¿Cansada? ¿De qué?- me cansé de tus celos, me cansé de tus críticas, de tus reproches, me cansé de esta situación- a Hermione le brillaban los ojos de manera extraña- No quiero seguir así.

Silencio. Sólo silencio. Ron no decía nada. Hermione parecía tranquila. Iba a abrir la boca, pero él habló primero.

-Quiere decir…-comenzó el chico

-…que ya no quiero seguir contigo. Esto se acabó Ronald. Puedes contar conmigo, como amiga siempre estaré allí. Pero no pretendas que yo quiero seguir con esto.

Y se dio la vuelta dejando a Ron de pie en medio de la sala con las palabras en la boca. "Ahora sé, Hermione, que no eres para mí"

La castaña todavía no podía conciliar el sueño. Se preguntaba si existiría alguien que la pudiera entender, alguien en quien pudiera confiar. No encontró respuesta en su cabeza, pero la respuesta estaba a una corta distancia, a pocos pasos, sólo debía encontrarla.

Decidió bajar a la sala común, necesitaba despejar la mente, pensar, aunque lo había hecho bastante aquel día.

Bajó sigilosamente la escalera, encontrando a un Harry de pie frente a la ventana. Siguió su camino, haciendo el mínimo ruido posible, pero al parecer Harry ya se había percatado de su presencia.

-Mione, ¿qué haces despierta a estas horas?- Harry le preguntó a su amiga, sintiendo un extraño calor recorrerle el cuerpo al momento de encontrar un par de ojos castaños que lo miraban fijamente.

-Lo mismo que tú. Pienso, pero no encuentro respuesta.

Se dirigió al sillón en el que se encontraba Harry hace unos momentos, y el ojiverde hizo lo mismo sentándose a su lado con cansancio.

-Yo tampoco, Mione, no puedo encontrar respuesta.- se sentía bien hablando con ella. En ella siempre podía confiar. Siempre lo supo. Nunca se dio cuenta lo suficiente. Ese fue el problema. Estaba encontrando la respuesta, aunque no se diera cuenta nuevamente.

-Harry, creo que ambos cometimos demasiados errores el año pasado- Hermione comenzó a hablar, le era fácil contarle las cosas a él, de él no recibía críticas, al contrario, siempre él estaba ahí para apoyarla. Tenía la respuesta demasiado cerca, y no era capaz de encontrarla.

-Demasiados errores- repitió Harry- de los errores se aprende. Nunca más volveré a cometer el mismo error. Con dos veces me sobra y me basta. Suficiente para mí.

- Me siento afortunada, entonces.- Hermione le sonreía. Era una hermosa sonrisa, para Harry.

-¿Afortunada?... ¿Por qué?- ella le contestó sin darle tiempo de pensar.

-Afortunada, porque cometí el error sólo una vez.

Harry comprendió: Ron. Le dirigió una sonrisa a la castaña, ella comprendió que Harry sabía a lo que se refería.

-Ya me tenía cansada, no me imaginaba junto a una persona que me estuviera criticando todo el día, con la que peleara por cosas estúpidas todo el tiempo. No sé en qué estaba pensando el año pasado, y éste también. Fui una tonta. –Hermione inclinó levemente su cabeza, mientras mordía su labio inferior.

Silencio.

-Ella nunca me conoció- comenzó a decir Harry. Las palabras le salían de la boca sin pedir premiso cuando se trataba de hablar con Hermione.- Nunca me comprendió. ¿Sabes qué me dijo? Que no podía andar con el famoso Harry Potter. Hermione lo escuchaba con atención. – En fin, yo tampoco podía estar con una persona así.

- Es extraño, Harry…los dos en la misma situación.

- Si, Mione, es extraño, ¿encuentras respuestas a tus preguntas? – Todo era extraño. Hasta lo que decía era extraño.

- No Harry, aún no encuentro alguien que me entienda, que no me critique, que me acepte como soy, que esté siempre conmigo… -guardó silencio

-…que me apoye, que me conozca, que sea sincera, leal, que siempre esté ahí…-continuó Harry sin pensar lo que decía.

Silencio. El fuego de la chimenea comenzaba a apagarse. La lluvia se hacía más fuerte.

Harry comprendió. Hermione también.

Se miraron a los ojos, ambos podían ver la respuesta ahí, reflejada, ansiando por ser descubierta…sus voces rompieron el silencio.

-Harry…

-Hermione…

¿Cómo no de habían dado cuenta antes?

Harry se sentía más seguro que nunca, a Hermione le brillaban los ojos, movía sus dedos sobre su regazo inquietamente. El chico se fue acercando poco a poco, cada vez más a su lado, su cuerpo temblaba no precisamente por el frío, Hermione escuchaba los fuertes latidos de su propio corazón.

Harry posó su mano sobre la suave mano de Hermione. A ella se le encendieron las mejillas.

-La respuesta estuvo…-comenzó Harry.

-…siempre- completó Hermione.

Harry le dedicó una sonrisa, cargada de sinceridad, de la respuesta que buscaba Hermione.

Ella se limitó a devolverle la sonrisa, llena de entendimiento, que respondió las preguntas de Harry.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Harry le acarició la mejilla, Hermione enmarcó el rostro del chico entre sus manos, y poco a poco se fueron acercando, encontrando la respuesta que tanto buscaban: AMOR.

Fin


End file.
